


Gintoki's Phone for the Day

by deadbyhead



Series: AllGin Oneshots [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Vibrators, i think we're ALL in love with gintoki, its exactly what u expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbyhead/pseuds/deadbyhead
Summary: Gintoki asked Hijikata if he could borrow his phone for the day to take pictures. Hijikata begrudgingly obliged.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: AllGin Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177304
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Gintoki's Phone for the Day

**Author's Note:**

> my brain: babe its 4 am time to write another fic where toshi is head over heels in love with gintoki  
> me: yes honey

“You’re busy tonight, right?”

“Yea. Kondou has me filing piles and piles of paperwork for punishment because I declined his invitation tonight to go out to Snack Smile.”

“Why’d you say no? You could have met a mature woman and then married her and have kids, Oogushi-kun. You’re letting your straight hair genes go to waste.”

Hijikata frowned. The pen in his hand plopped against the table when he turned to stare at the sugar addict lying down on the floor beside him. A leg was propped up against their knee, arms were stretched upward, and a tongue was poking out in pure concentration directed at the smartphone in their hands. The sight of the lazy perm head loosened Hijikata’s lips. He sighed. Propping his head against his palm, Hijikata stretched out his other hand and dragged his fingers through the other’s silvery bangs. 

“Why would I want to flirt with some stranger when I have you right here?”

Gintoki ignored Hijikata’s question, turning over and continuing to tap away on the phone screen. Hijikata’s hand dropped away from him but he didn’t mind - the sight of the slight blush on the other’s cheeks was more than enough for the demon chief. 

Gintoki has been his lover for a couple of months now. This relationship stemmed from a strange night where Hijikata found a drunken Gintoki laying on garbage bags. He kicked the intoxicated idiot and he spurred awake. Gintoki muttered curses at Hijikata, telling him to fuck off and leave him alone. Normally, Hijikata would have yelled back but he sensed something was off about the man in front of him. When Hijikata told Gintoki that he couldn’t do so, Gintoki looked straight into his eyes and requested the police officer to embrace him then. His brain knew to refuse the drunken male’s request but his mouth said otherwise. He quickly dragged them to a love hotel but as soon as Gintoki’s head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. He was sprawled across the bed, leaving only the slightest space for Hijikata to lay down and forget the night. In the morning, Hijikata had woken up to strong, warm arms wrapped around his waist and the sensation of someone’s breath on his neck. His body stilled at the realization of his situation. 

“Good morning, Oogushi-kun.”

Hijikata’s eyes almost bulged out of his skull because of the husky voice behind him. “Get the fuck off of me right now Yorozuya.”

He felt his body get tightened as a tiny voice whispered, “...Can we just stay like this for a little bit more?”

“...”

“Please.” 

Hijikata turned back to his papers with a reddened expression because of the memory. The two avoided each other for a few days after that but eventually, when Hijikata couldn’t handle the awkward atmosphere any longer, he confessed to Gintoki. Which now led the jobless sugar addict to hang around Hijikata whenever he had free time. Hijikata hated to admit that it wasn’t such a bad thing. 

Hijikata snuck a glance at Gintoki. The sounds from the game on Hijikata’s phone were quiet against the morning cicadas outside. His body was still facing away from Hijikata. A body littered in cuts and scars that Hijikata will never learn the history of. A back marked by past lovers and enemies. 

He still hadn’t learned why Gintoki was in such a terrible state that night and he never will. 

His lover was a mysterious person, and Hijikata absolutely loathed it.

“Hey, can I borrow this?”

Hijikata’s head perked up at the sudden burst of noise. Gintoki turned around and propped himself up, waving the phone in front of Hijikata’s face.

“Why? I need my phone in case of emergencies. Besides, I’ve offered to buy you the same phone to replace your old damaged flip phone, just accept my offer,” Hijikata said, lowering the phone to get a clear view of the other’s face.

Gintoki stared up at the nicotine addict with a pair of dead, dull eyes. He picked his nose and said, “No, I’m not a beggar,” before flicking a booger to the side.

Hijikata chuckled. “Are you sure?” He teased, leaning over Gintoki, “You sounded just like one last night when I was deep in—oomph!”

He received a swift punch to his gut. A whirlwind of curses spewed from Hijikata’s lips as he recoiled inward. He barely picked up on Gintoki asking again if he could borrow his phone because of his loud, anguish groans.

“Why do you want it so badly anyway?” Hijikata winced, rubbing his stomach in circles. 

“I want to take pictures.”

Hijikata gave Gintoki a questioning look. “Pictures? Of what?”

“You know, the regular stuff people take pictures of,” he hummed. He turned his attention back to the phone. “The scenery, my desserts...” Gintoki trailed off, voice dropping a few octaves as he looked back up at Hijikata, “me...”

Hijikata swore his heart stopped beating at that exact moment. Thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. So Hijikata sat there with an idiotic expression on his face as Gintoki continued on.

“Who knows, you might find a little present in your phone... only if you let me use it for the day,” Gintoki mused, picking himself off the floor along with Hijikata’s jaw. In Gintoki’s grip, the stunned male could only respond with a small nod. Hijikata felt himself losing any remaining coherent thoughts as a pair of albino eyes inched closer.

A mischievous grin spread across Gintoki’s pink lips. He tilted Hijikata’s head to the side to plant a kiss on his reddening cheek. Gintoki released his hold on Hijikata’s jaw and hurriedly sprang up from the floor. “I’ll return this later tonight, see you later Hijikata-kun~” Gintoki sing-songed as he rushed out of his room, not bothering to wait for Hijikata’s response.

Hijikata buried his embarrassment in his hands, trying to hide the flustered smile creeping onto his face from any onlookers. Everything Gintoki did made Hijikata feel like a young school girl falling for their first love.

“Grah, so embarrassing...” Hijikata whispered to no one. He still felt the press of Gintoki’s lips on his cheek. Fuck. He gave his face a quick smack before attempting to focus on his work and to forget about Gintoki’s visit later tonight.

* * *

It was futile. 

Hijikata spent the rest of the day with his head in the clouds daydreaming about what Gintoki would leave him. Was it going to photos of him with China girl and Shimura’s brother? Or were they going to be solo photos of him? In the end, it didn’t matter what it was going to be - as long as Gintoki was smiling. It was perfect that Gintoki had taken the initiative because he was too shy himself to ask for a photo on his own. 

He hadn’t even gotten through half of his paperwork when he heard a loud banging noise behind him. He whipped around to be met with the sight of a tipsy Gintoki slumped against the doorframe. 

“Hijikataaaa~” Gintoki slurred, holding a plastic white bag up. Hijikata jolted towards the intoxicated male to catch him from falling over when he started walking further into his room. The deadweight of Gintoki knocked the two over onto the floor. The groans of Hijikata’s pain were drowned over Gintoki’s drunken giggles. 

“I’m back Mayora.”

Gintoki propped his chin against the other’s chest, flashing the mayo addict a toothy grin when Hijikata looked down with an annoyed expression.

“Idiot, if you were going to get this drunk you could have returned the phone tomorrow,” Hijikata grumbled. He tried to push Gintoki off but the tipsy samurai buried his head deeper into Hijikata’s chest.

“Tonight’s a special night, stupid, forgetful V-bangs. I had to keep my promise. And besides, it gave me an excuse to see you,” Gintoki said. His voice was muffled but the tips of Hijikata’s ears still burned at the spoken words. 

Gintoki became an affectionate and vocal sap whenever he got too drunk; the polar opposite of his sober version. The drastic contrast between the two Gintoki’s always threw Hijikata for a loop; he never knew how to act around this version of Gintoki, especially because he knew he would receive a beating from the sober Gintoki if he indulged the drunk Gintoki’s antics. Despite how much he wanted to.

A hesitant hand reached down and patted the perm head. It was unbelievably soft, like a small, puffy cloud that was always available at the tip of his fingers. Gintoki was muttering drunken nonsense about pachinko against Hijikata’s chest while the police officer’s fingers traveled through the other’s fluffy locks, giving light scratches to their scalp. 

Suddenly, the vibrations of a low purr resonated against his chest. Hijikata froze. He felt blood rush downwards as lewd ideas of Gintoki dressed up as a cat intrusively made their way into his thoughts. Gintoki was basically a cat anyways - always off on his own, affectionate when need be, and he won’t stop messing with Hijikata’s belongings until he got attention. All he was missing were cat ears and tail. 

...This was definitely not the time to be thinking about something like this.

“What’s in the bag Yorozuya?” Hijikata asked, his voice slightly wavering when he felt Gintoki press his lips against his skin. Gintoki rolled off Hijikata’s body and sat up. Hijikata got up as well when Gintoki started to rummage through the bag. He moved back to his table covered in abandoned paperwork. 

“Hijikataaa, why are you running away?” Gintoki drawled. He was too embarrassed to tell his lover it was because he didn’t want him to see how flustered he was, so he lied. 

“You distracted me from my work, I need to finish it by morning.” 

It was quiet behind Hijikata but he dared not to turn around. All his resolution would dissolve at the sight of a needy Gintoki. 

The sound of shuffling crept closer towards him. 

“Hijikata,” Gintoki whispered. Strong arms wrapped around Hijikata’s waist and a firm chest nestled against his back. A pair of lips swept his veiny neck. 

Hijikata was not going to cave into his desires.

“Have you been working all day? Have you eaten?” Gintoki’s whispery words tickled against Hijikata’s earlobe. The nicotine addict was covered in a cold sweat at the low, seductive voice flirting in his ear. Since when did drunk Gintoki become so provocative??!

“Mhm.”

Hijikata’s death grip on his pen was stopped when a large hand rested on top of his. 

“Hijikata.”

Another hand gripped his jaw. It forced his head back and Hijikata was met with a stern face. 

“How is your attention elsewhere when your lover is sitting right here?”

 _Fuck_.

“Sorry, it’s been… a weird day,” Hijikata sighed. The grip on his jaw loosened as he leaned back into Gintoki’s chest. He still had some resolve. 

“I brought you something cause I know how the idiot Mayora forgets to eat when he’s so concentrated,” hummed Gintoki, tapping the plastic bag on the floor.

It was perfect comedic timing that Hijikata’s stomach growled at that exact moment. 

“See, I knew it,” Gintoki chuckled. He shuffled to sit by Hijikata’s side. He rummaged through the bag and pulled out a pink, rectangular container.

Hijikata’s stomach roared once more. “What’d you bring?” 

“Kagura wanted to make onigiri today. I hid some from that food-devouring monster so I could bring it over later.”

“Did you bring—“

“Your disgusting mayo? Here.”

“It’s not disgusting, but thank you,” Hijikata bashfully muttered. The mayo addict felt his heart swell up at the small gesture as he accepted the bottle of mayonnaise. To calm his rapidly beating heart, he opened the bottle and slurped a generous amount of it down. He popped off with an ‘ah’ sound and wiped the grease off his lips with his thumb. 

He glanced back at Gintoki who stared at him with a boggled expression. Hijikata raised his eyebrows in confusion - why was Gintoki looking at him with such a face? 

He noticed Gintoki’s eyes following the movement of his Adam’s apple when he swallowed the rest of the salty substance in his mouth.

 _Oh_.

This was getting too much for a simple man like Hijikata.

“So... do you have anything else in there for me?” Hijikata stammered. He hoped this would deflect Gintoki and get rid of the hungry look smeared across his handsome face. 

Gintoki drowsily blinked a few times before tearing his eyes away from Hijikata’s lips. 

“Yea...” He sadly mumbled. Hijikata felt a pang in his heart at the other’s tone but Gintoki had already turned around and started to search through the plastic bag again. He placed the bottle beside the plastic container. Hijikata was about to reach out to Gintoki when the sound of rustling stopped. 

Gintoki whipped around with a wide and playful grin on his lips. And empty hands.

“I found it.”

Before Hijikata could react, Gintoki leaned close and took a hold of his cravat. He pulled the nicotine addict down to his lips. It was a brief kiss, one that Hijikata was too stunned to enjoy before Gintoki backed away.

“That was the last gift I got for you,” Gintoki said, tapping on the fullness of his lips and laughing at the shocked expression on the male across from him. The corner of his lips curled upwards as his face quickly displayed one of smugness.

Hijikata wasn’t going to let Gintoki have the last straw. Like the mutt Gintoki had adorned him as, Hijikata pounced on Gintoki, effectively knocking both the males onto the floor. He feverishly kissed Gintoki, sucking on his lips like it was a replacement for his mayo bottles. 

The taste of Gintoki’s lips was its own addiction - so agonizing sweet, but something Hijikata can spend hours on end savouring and devouring. It was simply delicious, just like the rest of Gintoki.

Hijikata eventually calmed down, opting for slow, agonizing kisses instead. Gintoki moaned against Hijikata’s mouth as he slung his arms around his neck to connect them closer.

Gintoki opened his mouth, which Hijikata’s tongue eagerly plunged itself into. They swirled against one another as Hijikata’s hands traveled down his lover’s torso. The excess saliva dribbled down Gintoki’s jaw. 

Hijikata backed away when he felt the other’s hand lightly tapping against his shoulder. An out-of-breath Gintoki glanced up from behind his arm at Hijikata with glossy, half-lidded eyes. Gintoki’s body fluttered underneath Hijikata whenever his fingers grazed against his clothes. 

He lowered himself to Gintoki’s neck, his tongue darting out to lick the sweat lined along their neck. 

“Gintoki...” Hijikata softly growled into his lover’s ear. He nipped at his earlobe as a hand snaked its way into his opened shirt. His rough hand brushed past a swollen nipple.

...

...

...Swollen?

Hijikata remembered how Gintoki specifically scolded him yesterday for being too ‘obsessed’ with his chest and forbade him from touching it. So nothing Hijikata had done yesterday night would have resulted in the swelling of his lover’s chest.

“Ah... Hijikata, it hurts...” Gintoki groaned. Hijikata had unconsciously dug his nail into the puffy bud.

A dark feeling began to settle in Hijikata’s heart.

“They must be so sensitive right now. Tell me why they’ve gotten like this,” Hijikata grunted. He pressed his finger deeper against the nipple, eliciting a pained hiss from the other male. 

Gintoki looked up and was met with Hijikata’s piercing glare. “Oh, well, because Mayora was busy on this special day...” He began to mumble. He averted his gaze and shut his mouth.

Hijikata furrowed his eyebrows and felt his blood pressure rise at Gintoki’s reaction. Why was Gintoki acting so suspicious? And why did he keep mentioning this ‘special day’? His hand slid out of the black shirt to only rip it apart, revealing Gintoki’s plump chest. His eyes darted to the swollen, pink buds sticking outwards. 

“Wh—“

“AHHH!!” 

Gintoki screamed. With great force, he shoved Hijikata off of him, knocking the nicotine addict over. He stood up and held the front of his torn shirt tightly together. 

“Wow, look at the time, it’s getting late. Don’t want to keep you away from your work. See you around Hijikata,” Gintoki quickly stammered. He was almost out the door when Hijikata called out to him.

“Wait, you still have my phone.”

It was agonizingly painful at how slow it took Gintoki to turn and face Hijikata. 

“O-oh, right. Can I just del—“

“No. Hand it over, now.”

Hijikata’s patience was running thin. The sight of a guilty-looking Gintoki didn’t help either. 

“Fine! Pervert!” Gintoki yelled and strongly threw the phone at Hijikata. It hit right against his chest with a loud thump. He winced from the sudden pain.

When Hijikata looked up, Gintoki was gone.

...What a night. 

Hijikata wasn’t sure how he felt at that moment - he trusted Gintoki wouldn’t let another man lay their grubby hands on him, but what else could explain his chest and their overly dramatic reaction? The dark feeling grew in size the more his mind wandered.

The vibration from the phone in his lap broke Hijikata out of his thoughts. He glanced down at the illuminated screen and saw a notification from Kondou. Opening the message up, it read ‘You’re missing out Toshi!!!!’ with a photo attached of drunk Shinsengumi members downing bottles of Dom Perignon held by the cabaret hostesses. 

For a brief second, Hijikata wondered what would have happened if he did go with Kondou tonight. Maybe he could have avoided his fight with Gintoki. But then Gintoki might have stayed the night with his other lover.

 _Fuuuck_.

Hijikata needed to take his mind off this whole ordeal before he spiralled. The sound of his stomach rumbling echoed through the room. Right, he needed to eat something. 

He turned to the food Gintoki brought for him and opened it up. It was surprisingly neatly made - something Hijikata never expected a klutz like Gintoki to be able to make. 

He picked up an onigiri and bit into it. Hijikata quickly spat it out when he realized it was filled with that dog food Gintoki loved to put on his rice. His stomach growled again - he was at his limits. He shoved the rest of the red bean onigiri into his mouth and washed it down with mayonnaise. The police officer looked at the remaining pieces, silently praying it wasn’t all filled with red bean. 

As he slowly munched on the onigiri, he pulled out his phone and went through the missed messages from today. Most were inconsequential messages from Kondou and Yamazaki with the few occasional death threats from Sougo. Except there was one thing that stood out amongst those messages - a photo of Gintoki sent by Sougo. It was captioned with ‘found your little bf by himself die hijikata’. 

That little brat, he was out with Gintoki while Hijikata was stuck inside all day?!

That’s when Hijikata remembered the promised photos. He hurriedly opened his photos app and saw dozens of photos that weren’t previously there. It was easy to decipher what photos were his and which were Gintoki’s, given the only thing Hijikata photographed were bottles of mayo and that white cat that showed up from time to time. 

He clicked on the first photo and it was something completely blurry. That was odd; it must have been an accident. He swiped and it was then a pair of boots, specifically Gintoki’s. The next photo showed Gintoki’s forehead with his eyebrows furrowed. 

Hijikata quietly chuckled. Gintoki must have not realized how to use the camera function. How cute. 

The photo after that was of a white flower shaped like a bell. He didn’t know much about flowers but he thought it was rather pretty. 

The next couple of photos were of random, everyday objects found on the streets of Kabukicho. No Gintoki present in them. As he continued to swipe, he stumbled upon a picture of Sougo at the dango shop. Hijikata frowned. The next photo was of both the sadists staring into the camera - Sougo sticking up the middle finger and Gintoki dragging his eye and sticking out his tongue. 

There was not an ounce of guilt in Hijikata when he cropped Sougo out of the picture.

There were photos of the dango Gintoki bought along with the strawberry parfait he must have gotten after. Hijikata had an underlying feeling this was a whole scheme to get him to buy sweets for Gintoki. And sadly, it was working. 

He was making plans to take Gintoki out for dessert in his head while he swiped through the photos and bit on the onigiri. There was a picture of the robot girl sweeping in front of Snack Otose. Then there was a photo of the Shimura brother sweeping the floor of the Yorozuya’s shop. The next one was of China girl drowsily brushing her teeth with a hand underneath her pajamas scratching her stomach. That photo was led with a blurry, out-of-focused Kagura that seemed to be angrily charging right at the camera. 

There was a moment of hesitation to go to the next picture. When Hijikata swiped, it was a photo of Gintoki wrapped in bandages. Behind his shoulder was the China girl holding up a peace sign with a beaming smile plastered on her face.

Hijikata laughed out loud. He quickly smothered his outburst with the back of his hand. 

He swiped to the next photo and it was of the Yorozuya pup sleeping. What a very, very adorable dog.

The following photos were of the ingredients for the onigiri they made today. The table was littered with seaweed, rice, red bean, and various proteins. If there were other ingredients, why did Gintoki only save the red bean onigiri for Hijikata?? He was definitely getting a kick out of Hijikata’s misery, that sadistic bastard.

The next picture was something unexpected. It was Kagura grinning broadly with her eyes widened in wonder. There was rice stuck to her chubby cheeks. The following media was something even more unexpected. It was a 20 second video. 

Hijikata clicked the play symbol and it began with Kagura staring into the lens. 

“Toshiii look!!” She squealed in a hushed-tone. She flipped the camera around, filming the kitchen and landed on the back of Gintoki while he was shaping the onigiri. The kitchen looked like an absolute mess however - there were pieces of tuna on the floor, red beans smearing the walls, and seaweed stuck to the back of Gintoki’s yukata. 

It looked as if a hurricane drove past their kitchen. Shimura’s brother must have been furious. 

Kagura zoomed onto Gintoki and giggled, “Look at your wife wearing a pink apron while he cooks for you~ Isn’t Gin-chan so cute~?”

Gintoki turned around at the sound of erupted laughter.

“Kagura, what are you—“

The video ended there. 

It was dead silent in Hijikata’s room. 

Without a word, Hijikata pressed ‘play’ once more. He watched the entirety of the video until the last few seconds to pause at the sight of Gintoki wearing his pink, strawberry-embroidered apron.

The words ‘wife’ rang through his head as he stared at his screen. 

Hijikata would be lying if he said he never daydreamed about the other male welcoming him home after a long day’s work. Like the perfect housewife. A perfect housewife wearing that exact apron. Sometimes just the apron.

...Haha, shit. Hijikata had officially lost it. 

The more Gintoki hung around, the more Hijikata felt himself succumb to love. Which made the dark and disgusting feeling grow more than it ever should have. 

Hijikata slapped himself. He definitely needed to stop these delusional thoughts before he became even more delirious than he was right now. 

He swiped and noticed it was another short video. Clicking play, the screen featured the foreheads of Gintoki, Kagura, and Sadaharu as they looked down onto the camera and talked amongst themselves. 

“...and then boom! It’s recording. Say hi to Toshi, Gin-chan!”

“Ooh, so that’s how you make a video. Maybe I do need a new phone…"

“I need one too! But Gin-chan look, you just click the big circle again to stop the recor—“

The video stopped playing. Hijikata simply smiled at their interaction. The next photo was Kagura holding up a plate of onigiri to the camera. She was clearly proud of her work and wanted to show it off. Even if it was just to someone like Hijikata. 

There was a sudden pang in his heart. Wasn’t Hijikata intruding on a special and intimate moment like this? All of these silly, everyday things captured through Gintoki’s eyes to allow Hijikata to witness them himself, what was Gintoki’s intention with this plan?

His face flared up at the sudden thought his mind conjured - what if this was Gintoki’s way of letting Hijikata into his life? 

…Nonsense. Hijikata quietly grumbled into his palms. The red bean must have finally turned his brain to mush. This was utterly embarrassing for the demon chief, getting this hopeful at the idea his lover finally accepted him and wanted Hijikata in their life. 

He set the phone down temporarily to go calm the overwhelmed thoughts with the soothing taste of nicotine. Despite being an infamous nicotine addict, he had attempted to cut back on smoking because Gintoki offhandedly mentioned once how he hated the smell of it. Brought back bad memories or something like that. However, it didn’t mean Hijikata completely stopped - instead of the usual three packs a day, it was only one. Which was a significant improvement to him, one he was very proud of. 

He brought the cancer stick to his lips and ignited the end. The red tip illuminated his face against the harshness of the night sky. 

Hijikata tilted his face upwards to exhale the cloud of smoke. It was a full moon tonight. Just like that night where Gintoki first asked to be embraced. 

_Haah_ … why couldn’t the nicotine addict stop himself from thinking about that wavy-haired idiot?! Hijikata seriously lost all remaining rationality he had since Gintoki ran out of his room tonight. 

The dark emotion pulsated against his chest. Hijikata crushed the lit bud against the ashtray and stormed back inside. He had to push on for the mere chance that there was an explanation in the remaining photos.

The park, a bench, a soccer ball, Gintoki’s scooter; all trivial things Hijikata hastily swiped through to get to the end. But a particular photo paused him in his tracks and took the air out of his lungs. 

It was a candid shot of Gintoki laughing. It was taken from his side - sakura petals falling behind him, sun rays highlighting his features, a gust of wind blowing against his wavy hair, and his eyes shaped in crescents with a hand up covering his opened smile. 

That meant the person Gintoki was with never fully witnessed the breathtaking image that was right in front of them. This scene was only meant for Hijikata to see. 

He felt that ugly, dark feeling melt away as he stared at this photo for minutes on end; analyzing and zooming in on every detail displayed on his screen. 

He wordlessly set the photo as his wallpaper. 

Hijikata swiped to a photo of Kagura smugly grinning and holding her thumbs up. He laughed - she must have taken the photo. He made a mental note to treat her out for food the next time he visits. 

The next dozen videos were of Gintoki recording his pachinko games. Hijikata watched the first few, but even for the lovestruck male, he only could withstand so much. He swiped and swiped until he stumbled upon a photo of a pitcher of beer. Actually, scratch that, it was 3 pitchers of beer. 

That explained how intoxicated Gintoki was. The next photo was of that Madao Gintoki hung around with chugging a pint of beer. His name was… Hasegawa? Hijikata didn’t like to think about the two together, especially since Gintoki admitted to sleeping with him once. He shuddered at the thought. He swiped and there was a picture of the night sky displayed on his screen. The same moon that Hijikata saw earlier greeted him. 

Hijikata scowled at the drastic change in the atmosphere. There seemed to be a gap in time missing in the photos. The photo of Hasegawa was taken at 9:13 p.m. and then the night sky picture was shot at 10:57 p.m. What happened between those 2 hours of no photographs?

Hijikata swiped again. On his screen was roughly a 20-minute video. He tried to swipe again but it just bounced back to the pitch-black video display. This must be the last thing Gintoki left on his phone.

The police officer had no idea what was in store for him. His palms were lined with sweat as he clicked the play button. 

It began with a black screen but was quickly changed to show the torso of Gintoki. Muffled sounds of movement played through the speaker as he was attempting to prop up the phone. After a short while, Gintoki succeeded and walked away to sit on the couch across the phone. There was a pink plastic bag beside him.

Hijikata squinted; what was Gintoki up to?

It was silent on both sides - Gintoki staring at his clasped hands and Hijikata anxiously waiting with bated breath.

“Ahh shit, why did Madao talk me into this? Like he doesn’t have his own marital problems,” Gintoki suddenly exclaimed, dropping his head over the top of the couch. 

He began to quietly mutter something that Hijikata couldn’t quite hear, so he raised the volume. “That idiot thinks I don’t care enough about—*hiccup*—and that I’m taking advantage of this whole thing… whatever… whatever this thing even is…” 

Hijikata had a hard time deciphering Gintoki’s nonsensical rambles. It was quiet once more before his head shot up to stare at the camera. A hand grabbed the pink bag beside him and raised it in the air as the other hand pointed straight into the camera. 

“Look here, Hijikata. I’m just gonna say it. I bought a bunch of adult toys that I’m going to use to mastur—“ 

The video paused in the process of Hijikata hurling his phone across the room. 

_whatwhatWHAT?!?_

Did he hear that correctly?! No, certainly not, it was impossible Gintoki would do something like that. No way. Nada. Nope. 

He calmly walked over to his phone and picked it back up. He rewinded a few seconds back and pressed play again.

“I bought a bunch of adult toys that I’m going to use to masturba—“

Just like before, Hijikata threw the expensive block across the room.

If anyone walked by right now, they would see a heavy-breathing, eyes-bulging-out, overall deranged-looking Hijikata standing alone in the middle of his room. 

Hijikata must have died and gone to Heaven - in no realms of existence would Gintoki ever do something so erotic for Hijikata. 

He grabbed the earbuds in his desk drawer and rushed to where the phone landed. He lowered to pick up the phone and plugged the earbuds in as he walked back to the table. 

Placing the earbuds in his reddened ears, a trembling hand pressed play. 

“—ate with.”

A shaky laugh left Gintoki’s lips. He dropped his hands to his sides. He leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees to hold his chin.

“Isn’t this exciting Oogushi-kun? Watching your lover touch themselves to the thoughts of you?” Gintoki smirked, slightly tilting his head to the side. A hand lowered to unbuckle his belt. His yukata unraveled and he shook the remaining part off his left shoulder. He tugged his black shirt off and threw it aside. 

“It’s cold in here. Look Hijikata, my nipples are already hard,” Gintoki giggled, flicking a nipple with a finger. Hijikata felt his mouth run dry when Gintoki gave his pecs a firm squeeze. 

“The lady at the store said these should help with stimulation…” He trailed off, turning his attention to the forgotten bag. He pulled out a box displaying a tiny, pink bullet vibrator. 

Hijikata eagerly watched as the sugar addict took the vibrator out of its box. “How is this tiny thing going to help?” He held it up to the light to inspect it. Suddenly, it buzzed in his hand which scared Gintoki, causing him to drop it.

“Haha shit, what the fuck was that?”

The buzzing noise blared into Hijikata’s ears; he felt himself slowly losing to the sound of the pink toy's vibrations. A sudden yelp broke Hijikata out of his trance; Gintoki had pressed the tiny vibrator against his skin. Gintoki’s excited giggles radiated through the screen as he continued to move the toy along his body.

“O-oh shit!” Gintoki breathlessly exclaimed when he accidentally nicked his nipple with the toy. He paused for a moment, looked into the camera, back at the vibrator, and then back at the camera. 

His astonished face quickly transformed into one of mischief. 

“Pay close attention Hijikata~”

Gintoki gently pressed the vibrator against his perky nipple. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Ahh… ha… This is kind of amazing…” 

A hand moved to his other neglected nipple to slowly begin rubbing both nipples in circles. Gintoki let out an obscene sound as the vibrator was pressed harder onto the pink nipple and his other hand tugged on the hardened bud. His hips buckled upwards at the sensation.

“Ah, ah, fuck, I’m starting to understand why you like these so much,” Gintoki moaned, switching the toy to the other side. He flicked the puffy nipple with a finger before reaching down to his pants and pulling out his half-erected cock. 

“Are you enjoying this Hijikata?” Gintoki asked. He licked his plump lips as he looked into the camera seductively and slowly started stroking his thick length. 

Hijikata most definitely was; he had already freed his erection from the confinement of his work pants. He was pumping his own shaft in tune with Gintoki’s movements.

“I just want to feel your touch everywhere on me Hijikata. _Fuck_ , where are you,” grunted Gintoki. His cock wept with Gintoki as both started to pour out liquids. 

Hijikata’s breath was short and ragged. His cock twitched in his large hand at the sound and sight of his lover. His hand was moving quicker now. There was a large bite mark on the skin between his thumb and index finger that kept Hijikata from moaning out loud. 

“Shit, this isn’t enough for me to come. I need something more stimulating.”

Gintoki pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He was fully naked on the couch. His aching cock hit against his abs as he propped both of his legs up onto the table in front of him. He then agonizingly slowly pulled his legs apart, completely exposing his pink, fluttering hole. 

The forgotten vibrator had rolled down his body and rested against his trembling inner thigh. Still on and buzzing.

“Do you see this Hijikata? It’s calling for you, it wants you inside,” Gintoki teasingly purred, using both hands to spread his cheeks further apart, showcasing his puckered asshole. 

Gintoki took a bottle of lube out of the plastic bag and squeezed a generous amount onto his cock. He let the cold substance run down his ballsack, then his perineum, to finally his pink hole. 

He scooped some of the pre-cum that was profusely leaking out of his length with his fingers and shoved the cum-coated pads into his mouth. The other hand picked the tiny toy up and held it back to a swelling nipple. His body shivered under the vibrations. Every time Gintoki gagged on his fingers, Hijikata could see his hole tighten.

He eventually pulled out his soaked fingers. A line of saliva connected the two fingers as Gintoki separated and stretched them. He dropped the vibrator onto the couch.

Gintoki stopped for a moment to let out a burst of nervous laughter. With his longest finger coated in saliva and the love gel, he slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle. A suppressed groan slipped through his lips as Gintoki’s finger was in completely.

“ _Fu-fuck_ , why does it feel so good when you do it but uncomfortable when I touch myself?” 

Hijikata came to Gintoki's praise. He let out a stream of curses as his cum shot up, with a few drops splattering across his screen. It looked like he gave Gintoki a facial. His cock in his hand twitched at the thought; he definitely wasn’t finished for tonight. Quickly grabbing a tissue to wipe his phone screen, Hijikata matched his pumping to the pace of Gintoki’s fingers.

Gintoki had added another finger and was thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole quicker now. His other hand went up to play with his chest, switching from pulling and pinching the puffy nipple. 

“Ha-ah… This is still not enough…” Gintoki cried. Another finger was added as a hand plunged into the bag and pulled out a pink dildo and tape. 

“It was a 2-for-1 sale, how could I possibly say no?” Gintoki breathlessly laughed. He quickly took the dildo out of the packaging and held it up in the air. 

He inspected it for a brief moment before commenting, “Your dick is bigger than this Oogushi-kun. Hah… Don’t believe me? Watch this.”

Gintoki dribbled his built-up spit onto the head of the dildo before engulfing it into his mouth. Hijikata watched with a racing heart and an aching, hardened dick as Gintoki finger-fucked himself while deepthroating a plastic dildo. 

Gintoki had never looked more erotic than this, and Hijikata wasn’t able to witness this lewd scene first-hand. He cursed himself.

Gintoki pulled out the dildo, following it with a string of coughs. “See? Easy,” boasted Gintoki through his coughing fits. Gintoki still acted like a cocky bastard even in these circumstances. The wavy-haired male grabbed the tape he pulled out earlier and taped the tiny vibrator against one of his nipples. It harshly buzzed against the swollen bud, eliciting a breathy moan from the sugar addict.

He pulled out his fingers and lined the dildo to his fluttering hole. Despite all the preparation, his hole was still incredibly tight, fiercely hugging the dildo as it pushed through his inner walls. Gintoki let out a guttural noise and leaned his head back to rest on the couch.

“I don’t know how you do this, it’s so difficult and unpleasant without you here Hijikata…” Gintoki panted. He eventually pushed the dildo all the way down to the base and stilled for a moment, allowing himself to adjust and stretch accordingly. His tired hand slipped and hit against a button on the base of the dildo. 

“ _Hah??!_ ”

Gintoki’s body jumped at the sudden sensation inside him - he didn’t know this was a vibrator as well!! His back arched off the couch as he hastily closed his legs, which didn’t give Hijikata a good view anymore. But the horny police officer didn’t care, he had some other delicious thing to look at. His eyes darted up to Gintoki’s pleasured face; his glossy eyes dazed over and openly panting as the vibrator seemingly went deeper and hit against his prostate.

A hand shot up to the neglected nipple and flicked it around while the other hand went to touch his neglected cock. After all this time, Gintoki still hadn’t come. The head of his dick was weeping profusely but he needed that extra kick of stimulation. Gintoki’s legs unconsciously spread themselves apart, allowing Hijikata the full view.

Hijikata’s mouth watered at the sight - his lover had a vibrator thrusting inside them to continuously hit against their prostate, another tiny vibratory taped and buzzing against their pink, puffy nipple with a matching one being played with, and their swollen dick being harshly tugged at.

Hijikata squeezed his own aching cock to the noises slipping out of Gintoki - moaning out the demon chief’s name like a lascivious whore. 

Gintoki picked his head up and stared straight into the camera with watery eyes. He dropped his hand from his cock to grab the hilt of the vibrator and push it outwards before hastily slamming it right back into him. 

“I wish this was yours Hijikata.”

“Give me more Hijikata.”

“Hijikata.”

“Hijikata!”

Gintoki’s words were reduced to a mantra of Hijikata’s name as he continued to thrust the vibrating dildo into his now red, abused hole.

“Hijikata, ah, ah, ah, you’re so good to me, ahh, fuck, fuck, ahh, _Hijikata_ , _Hijikata_ , _Hijikata_!!” Gintoki screamed as he ejaculated all over his chest. It was a huge load, spraying everywhere with a few droplets of cum landing on his pretty face. 

Hijikata quickly followed suit, chanting Gintoki’s name under his breath as he rode out his orgasm. His thunderous heartbeat rang in his ears as he watched the silent Gintoki splayed across the sofa. Gintoki soon turned off both the vibrators and awkwardly threw them aside. His head was resting against the couch; he hadn’t looked into the camera since he came. 

Eventually, as both regained their breathing, Hijikata heard a quiet chuckle come from Gintoki before he raised his head to finally stare into the camera. Embarrassment swept across his face, showcasing an entire different shade of skin colour to the rest of his body.

“... How am I gonna hand this to you when I’m sober? Damn, I need a drink before I greet you.”

Gintoki leaned towards the camera. With cum dribbling down his cheek, he smiled into the lens and whispered, “Happy anniversary Hijikata” and stopped the recording.

… 

Hijikata felt like an absolute fucking idiot. 

For Hijikata to be Gintoki’s acclaimed lover - he couldn’t even remember the night that started this all? Not to include the fact that Gintoki had gotten drunk _after_ recording this, which meant he was completely sober during the whole video. He went out of his comfort zone to do this just for Hijikata. 

Hijikata grumbled into his palms. Gintoki gave him such an outstanding gift and he gave him nothing in return!! Except those accusatory words shouted at Gintoki and that disgusting, dark feeling that accumulated in Hijikata’s heart that he felt deeply ashamed for ever having. What a pathetic boyfriend he was.

He looked at the time, it was 1:03 a.m. 

…Gintoki wouldn’t be mad if Hijikata woke him up, right? Right?

He glanced down at the forgotten paperwork on his desk. He should really finish this.

...Screw it, let Hijikata continue his streak of being a bad lover. At least for tonight. 

Dropping the phone on top of the paperwork, Hijikata threw on his Shinsengumi jacket. Hijikata hurriedly ran over to the Yorozuya’s office to give his lover their anniversary present.

**Author's Note:**

> haha...yea.. i have no explanation for writing this fic  
> sorry if theres any mistakes i am still too embarrassed to read over my own work  
> but heeey *twirls hair* check out my other works if u have the time<33  
> i hope u enjoyed reading this :^) kudos n comments are greatly appreciated !! thank u !!<3
> 
> p.s. yes hasegawa drank 3 pitchers of beer himself he needed it ok he got fired from his job the other day


End file.
